


Copycat!

by callmeakumatized



Series: "What Happened Next?" Mondays! [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Get Off the Car, Adrien does NOT Hide his Feelings Well, Dabbing, Gen, Gorilla knows, Humor, Secrets in the Car, Super Sideburns, What am I even tagging?, Yes I Tweet, Yes That's My Own Handle, snapchatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeakumatized/pseuds/callmeakumatized
Summary: The Gorilla sees all. But don't worry, he won't post it to his secret Twitter account. He may have to send a Snap or two though. Just while he's waiting for Not-Chat-Noir to return from "finding his phone".





	Copycat!

Adrien slipped out of the limo without a second glance, still muttering about the fake Chat Noir and his bad puns. Gorilla sighed before getting out to close the door. A moment later he tried not to notice his charge, now dressed in a leather cat suit, running behind the parked car. Gorilla sighed again and continued thumbing through the Ladyblog posts. With how this current Akuma was going, he knew he would be here for a while.

**10 minutes later….**

"…Backstreets back ALRIGHT!"

AND END WITH A FLOURISH! Gorilla 'dabbed', panting slightly. After weeks of practicing his perfectly timed choreographing, he finally got it right! All from the comfort of the driver's seat. With a lopsided grin – and a quick check in the mirrors – he reached down a beefy hand and hit 'repeat'.

**15 minutes later….**

Gorilla posed with his best duck face, a hand fluttering below his cheek, and his fluffy Chat Noir ears pinned to his head. The phone flashed, and he turned it around to admire his work. With an attached quip of: "The Chat's Me-WOW", GOR1LLAKN0WZ sent the snapchat to IAmMustachio77 and BourgeoisD00rman. A moment later, GOR1LLAKN0WZ guffawed at the return picture of two guys with Ladybug masks on. "SIMPLY THE BEST!1!1!" was written across the screen.

**25 minutes later….**

(a)AkumatizeMe tweeted:

What is the difference between a cat and a comma? #ChatsInTheBag

(a)AkumatizeMe tweeted:

One has claws at the end of its paws, and one is a pause at the end of a clause. *heh heh heh* #ChatsInTheBag

**30 minutes later….**

Gorilla was lucky he had the news radio on to make sure he was sitting in his best still-as-a-statue-because-I-wasn't-hired-to-have-feelings pose by the time *exaggerated finger quotes* " _Chat Noir_ " came back into the vicinity. The car shuddered as the weight of a certain superhero alighted from the back ( _really?_ ). A minute later, Adrien Agreste hurried back into the limo, having apparently not found the phone that he may or may not have been searching for for the last half an hour.

Gorilla was glad that they had caught "Copycat."

Did the Gorilla know Adrien was Chat Noir?

Of course he did.

These super burly and absolutely impressive sideburns weren't grown yesterday.

_Fin!_

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA This is so weird.  
> I was so sleep-deprived when I wrote this.  
> But I regret nothing. 8)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> If you leave a comment, I will converse.  
> Leave suggestions - I love them!  
> And I love YOU, Random Citizen! 8)  
> -Maki  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own "Miraculous!: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" or any of its characters.)  
> (Originally posted on FanFiction.net.)


End file.
